


Rave Master/Fairy Tail Crossover Request

by Shirabuki_Mika



Series: Cross-Over Requests [3]
Category: Fairy Tail, Groove Adventure RAVE | Rave Master
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 00:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10820154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirabuki_Mika/pseuds/Shirabuki_Mika
Summary: A request for (a) Rave Master/Fairy Tail Crossover(s).





	Rave Master/Fairy Tail Crossover Request

**_To whom it may concern,_ **

I would like to read some **_Rave Master_** ** _/_** ** _Fairy Tail_** ** _Crossovers_** , but I can not find any that I like.

I would really appreciate it if someone would create & publish one for me.

Thank you,

Shirabuki_Mika

 _**P.S.:** _ _**This is not** _ _**required** _ _**, but I would like the crossovers to include Seig Hart, Haru Glory, Hamrio Musica & Elie Glory (from ** _ _**Rave Master** _ _**), & Mystyogan (Edolas-Jellal), Jellal Fernandez, Ezra Scarlet, Lucy Heartfillia, Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel, The Exceeds & the other Dragon-Slayers (from ** _ _**Fairy Tail** _ _**). You can set the stories in either world, or you can combine the 2 worlds. The stories may be set at any time in both of the series, as long as ALL of the requested Fairy Tail characters have met AT LEAST ONCE, & ALL of the requested Rave Master characters have met AT LEAST ONCE. The other characters (from BOTH series) are not required.** _


End file.
